


you put me on and said i was your favorite

by lavenderlotion



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Is that my sweater?” Wade asked, his voice risingseveraloctaves into a ridiculous, high-pitched squeal.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 67
Kudos: 414





	you put me on and said i was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: _”Finding the other wearing their clothes”_

Peter slipped through the door to Wade’s apartment and thanked his sticky fingers for keeping his tray of drinks in-hand. While he did his best not to abuse his powers  _ too _ much for mundane tasks,  _ not _ spilling the four frappuccinos (Wade,  _ really?)  _ he had precariously balanced on his hand was definitely something worthwhile. His other hand was weighed down with grocery bags that he was using a considerable amount of super strength to carry into the apartment in a single trip. 

Okay... Peter was  _ totally _ down with using his powers for mundane tasks. 

But in his defence, the elevator was broken! What was a boy supposed to do?

“Babe!” Peter called loudly, grunting when he had to kick the door closed behind him. “Can you come help me put stuff away?”

He got a nonsensical answer in response, something about tacos and dinosaurs that Peter decided to ignore as he hefted the grocery bags onto their island and put the coffee tray down. Wanting to get the cold stuff into the fridge, Peter started rifling through the pile of mismatched reusable bags to get to the milk. 

Wade’s heavy footsteps thumped through their apartment. Peter looked up to ask Wade to start clearing out the fridge only to find his boyfriend staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Is that my sweater?” Wade asked, his voice rising  _ several  _ octaves into a ridiculous, high-pitched squeal.

Peter looked down curiously and—yep, he was in Wade’s sweater. He lifted an eyebrow as he looked back up, only to find Wade grinning at him manically. 

“Uh, yeah?” Peter said, raising his voice at the end to make it into a question. “Should I  _ not _ be wearing it?”

Wade crossed the room quickly and lifted Peter into a tight hug. A laugh startled out of his mouth, shocked as Wade spun him around. He rested his hands on Wade’s big, wide shoulders to keep himself steady, tossing his head back as laughter spilled from his throat. 

“Wade!” Peter screeched, brushing his hands down the back of Wade’s bald head when he came to stop but didn’t put him down. “What’s going on?”

“You’re in my  _ clothes,” _ Wade said, with enough emphasis that Peter figured he should understand why that apparently meant something. 

He did  _ not.  _

“Baby, what does that mean?” Peter asked gently, not entirely why this was such a big deal to Wade but wanting to understand this significance he was missing. 

It wasn’t like this was the first time that Peter had stolen Wade’s sweaters, but... he tried to think back, and realized with a start that this just might be the first time Wade had seen him in one. 

Peter didn’t get an answer. Instead, he got a long, deep kiss that curled his toes in his shoes. Wade let him down but didn’t stop kissing him, and Peter moaned into his mouth as he linked his fingers together behind his neck. Peter kissed him until his lungs were burning. He pulled away with wide eyes, staring up into Wade’s beautiful, warm irises. 

“God, Wade, I—” Peter trailed off so he could kiss Wade again, laughing when Wade’s  _ big _ hands moved down to squeeze his ass. He drew back enough to kiss Wade’s neck, and then rested his temple against Wade’s rough jaw to catch his breath for real. “What was that about?”

Wade made another excited sound, and said, “You’re wearing my clothes!”

Peter laughed, telling Wade, “Yeah, it was on the kitchen counter. I only checked the weather right before leaving and I didn’t wanna go back and get a sweater of my own.”

“You look adorable, baby boy!” Wade squealed, before he moved forward to pepper Peter’s face in loud, smooching kisses. Yeah, okay, apparently Peter hadn’t ever worn one of Wade’s sweaters around Wade. “You should wear my sweaters  _ all _ the time!”

Peter laughed, caressing Wade’s cheek. “Yeah?” Peter asked, a smile curling up his lips. “You like it?”

“Oh, I  _ really _ like it, baby boy.”

Something heavy and warm built in Peter’s gut until his blood felt  _ warm _ as it rushed through his veins. “Why don’t you show me just as much?”

Wade grinned sharply, and his hands slid down to grab Peter’s thighs to lift him  _ up, _ and Peter threw his head back to let out another peal of laughter as Wade marched off to their room. 

* * *

A half-hour later, Peter stumbled out of their bedroom in Wade’s sweater and  _ nothing _ else, and—

“Wade! You ruined the groceries!” 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
